Dane Goodman
Player: MrX *'Full Name:' Dane Flynn Goodman *'Meaning: '''From an English surname which was either a variant of the surname DEAN or else an ethnic name referring to a person from Denmark. (behindthename.com) *'Nicknames: None yet. *'Themesong/Playlist: '''I hate this question. *'Gender: Male *'Sexuality: '''Straight, but not narrow...? *'Age:' 48 *'Nationality:' American *'Build:' Tall, a bit lanky *'Height:' 6'0" *'Weight:' 181 lbs. *'Team:' RED *'Job Class:' Engineer *'Current Load-Out:' :-Standard shotgun :-Modified Short Circuit: He didn't feel like chopping his hand off to use this, so he improvised by converting it into a gun. :-The Jag. Seemed only natural. *'Parents:' *'Siblings: He's an only child. *'''Offspring: '''None. History {C}Dane has made some mistakes in his past. Big mistakes. In fact, he should be in jail right now for his crimes: murder, extortion, illegal arms dealing, the works. Somehow, after he obtained his PhDs, he got involved in supplying, inventing, and producing weapons and other questionable technology to the black market. Perhaps it was because his reputation as a promising mechanical scientist preceded him all the way to the underground gangs, where the crime lords monetarily convinced him to go underground. Or perhaps he knew about it all along, the possibility of giving him more opportunities to design and make whatever he wants enticing him to a less moral way of life... In any case, it was not a savory profession, far more dangerous than Dane had anticipated; he expected to be the background of the marketplace process, developing new machines and weapons out of sight. Instead, he had quite a few close calls with rival black market merchants, police, and even a bounty hunter or two, some altercations forcing Dane to leave a few dead bodies. As expected, all of this has a profoundly negative impact on his well-being, souring his already confrontational personality. However, the final straw was when he killed his then-girlfriend over suspicions that she was stealing his work and selling them off. It turned out he was wrong, and promptly had a breakdown after that. He was so distraught over the murder of the one person that he truly cared for, and who truly cared for him, he turned himself in, believing himself to be a menace to humanity. His judgment was swift and conclusive. Not only that, because of his involvement in illegal weapons and technology, on top of the people he killed, he received the most serious sentence possible: the death penalty. Within the first few years of his time in jail, he discovered God. It all started when his jail mate introduced him to the Bible. With pretty much nothing else to live for, Dane decided to give it a try. He didn't expect it changed his life; he readily took in the teachings of Christ in this vulnerable period of his life, learning about His love and compassion. And so within the first 5 years of jail time, he considered himself a Christian, and vowed never to be the same person he was before, to change himself for the better, before it's too late. However, Dane is a thinking man, a scientist at heart. He still prays regularly, but as more time passed by, and with nothing much better to do but wait, he started to question the stories and morals the Bible teaches, attempting align them up with the real world. Not that he has much experience of the outside world at this point after being in jail for 10 years or so. He was waiting for his time to be put down, the date inching closer with every passing day... But then came his lucky break. One day a visitor came for Dane. Somehow, RED discovered him, and they decided to offer him a chance at a job. Dane couldn't believe his luck, but at this point, he had every right to be suspicious. He read over the terms and conditions, and after some careful thought, eventually decided to send in the application. If he got in, he would get a second lease on life; if he got in, he would take advantage of this opportunity and be a different man. The rest, as they say, is history. Personality Dane is a calm, cool, collected, intellectual man, a kind soul to everyone and everything. It took a lot to placate his initially turbulent temper, but with sheer willpower and the aide of God, he is much more patient and amicable than he was before. One thing that hasn't changed, however, is his analytical, logical thought processes. He is very smart, not just academically but practically as well. Not much goes by him without him noticing. All that being said, his "nice guy" demeanor is a relatively new thing for him. He hasn't officially cracked in several years, but may God have mercy on your soul if you ever decide it would be fun to try to make him angry... Strengths & Weaknesses '''Strengths *Very analytical and observant *Thinks very quickly on his feet *Very difficult to anger Weaknesses *Can't really move fast (mild arthritis in the knees does that) *Very hesitant in putting his trust in other people over himself. *If somehow angered, brash and impulsive. Almost completely driven by emotions. *Smoking. He quit years and years ago, but if he smells a good cigar/cigarette... Relationships RED *Ace: A troubled kid. Dane isn't confident that he's going to make it far. *Hank: As far as Dane can tell, he's a good soldier and a dedicated teammate. *Hectate: His roommate. TBD. *Hercules: What a charming guy! Dane loves the way he views the world. *Johnny: He doesn't want to think ill of his teammates, especially spies, but he can't help but wonder what sort of mind games Johnny is playing here... BLU *--- Gallery Will hopefully add pictures soon (assuming I draw like, ever) Category:Red Category:Engineer Category:Characters